There Was A Time When Life Was Normal
by ShannyC1901
Summary: A series of home movies that Harry finds in Sirius' old room give him closure as he watches his parents life in documentary up until the day they died. Trial chapter first so please let me know what you think and read the A/N :
1. Finding A Hidden Treasure

Disclaimer: As much as I'd enjoy it I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to one J.K Rowling who in my opinion is one of the best authors… ever, she's brilliant.

**There Was A Time When Life Was Normal**

_Summary: After the battle and Voldemort's defeat Harry finds some old home movies once played it gives him a sense that there was a time when life was normal._

**CHAPTER ONE: FINDING A HIDDEN TREASURE**

It was a year since the battle and after Voldemort had finally been defeated, life was as normal as it could be all things considered, everyone had regained some form of routine. Harry had done his best to move on, he'd done it but it was all still a blur for him, where to go, what to do, after all he couldn't just live with the Weasley's for the rest of his life. He'd ventured to Grimuald Place one evening in the summer of 1998 and decided to clean the place up so he could stay there. It had taken him a few days to fully get the house spick and span, he'd removed the house elves from the wall and put the portrait of Mrs. Black away where he'd forget about it and he'd repaired the wall paper back to its original state.

One room stayed untouched until the very last, the plaque on the door hung loosely but it still read the same; Sirius. Harry walked through the door on the Friday afternoon and began restoring the room to normal, once he'd finished the walls and such he moved onto the floor, he picked up a dusty rug and shook the dust from its woollen fibers. He was about to put it back when he noticed what looked like a trap door, his curiosity got the best of him as he reached for the handle to pull the door up. Under the door was a small compartment, inside was a stack of photos, a large silver box with the initials J.D.P and a few old looking letters. Reaching in Harry slowly pulled the contents out to look at them.

There were seven pictures in the stack all of them muggle photos; one was of four boys: Sirius stood out in the middle with a dark hair boy, James Potter, to Sirius' right stood Remus Lupin and to James' left stood Peter Pettigrew. The second picture was of a man and a woman with a large black dog in a top hat beside the man: James and Lily with 'Padfoot' on the Potter's wedding day. The third was of James and Lily again but in James' arms was a small baby with a smile on his face one that barely rivalled that of his parents. The fourth was a picture of Sirius with baby Harry pulling his hair but despite the hair pulling he wore a huge smile on his face. The fifth was of Harry and Lily beside the Christmas tree in 1980. The sixth picture was one of three young men: James, Sirius and Remus. The final picture was of James and Lily while Remus stood to the side laughing with Harry in his arms; James had on his head a large orange pumpkin with a hole in the bottom where his neck started. The last one was labelled; '_Halloween 1981: James the Headless Marauder._

Harry was silent while looking through the pictures but the whole time there was a small smile on his face, he was happy that there was some reminder that his parents had once laughed, how could he be sad really knowing that his time with them had been one with smiles. He moved onto the letters next one was addressed to '_Padfoot_' he pulled the letter out of the already opened envelope and saw a messy scrawl on the heavy parchment. With that he began reading slowly;

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I've been sat at my desk for an hour now, thinking of how I can write something to explain exactly what I need to, needless to say it isn't as easy as I thought it would have been. We've all heard it a thousand times now I know but we are in dark times aren't we? Lily and I can't help but feel a little… off, it's October now and Autumn has set in but it means nothing too significant these days, Harry is the only thing that's keeping Lily and I sane._

_It all leads me to be writing this letter to you right now, I've known you for ten years now and I trust you with my life that if something were to happen to Lily and I, Harry would have somewhere to go in times of need, just make sure he knows how this all came to be. We've left the old home movies for him, for when he's older, feel free to watch them yourself, relive the memories and all that jazz. It's hard for me to be writing this letter honestly, it's as if this is good bye… _

_If this is goodbye Padfoot just know that the years you and I had as friends, as brothers even were some of the best, remember them, they'll make great stories one day._

'_I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'_

_Prongs._

Harry had to smile at the letter his father had written, even though his father knew something bad may have been drawing near he never gave up the loyalty he shared with his friends and family. With a smile he moved onto the second letter addressed '_Harry James Potter_'

_To our son, _

_The only circumstance in which you will have received this is in the event that your father and I are no longer with you, the thought alone sadden s us so much .We wanted to leave you something to which gave you a connection to us, this letter being one of the things, the second thing being a silver box, it belonged to your father but he used it to store the home movies we had of our time together. The dates range from 1978 up until around 1981, we hope that when you watch them they bring you happiness and not sadness. Wherever you are now Harry, however old you are we hope you are okay and share a happiness with friends, we don't have the chance to tell you that we love you everyday but please know that we do love you, more than anything no matter what. We're always with you, and Harry, good luck in life we know you'll do great things._

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S: Give Remus and Sirius our best, we hope they taught you some good things while you grew up._

With a smile and a single tear Harry stood up and grabbed everything in his arms before he apperated to The Burrow. With a small crash he landed in the Weasley's living room causing everyone to run in and give a sigh of relief when they saw it was him. He said a quick 'hello' before running out to Mr. Weasley's shed to look for a projector. After two hours of searching he dragged a dusty projector into the house where everyone gave him a confused look.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked while he watched Harry pin a white sheet to the wall and dust off the projector.

"I found some old home movies, from when my parents were alive, I knew your dad would have a projector so I brought them here." Harry replied getting up off of the floor and put the projector on top of it and putting the earliest dated reel in. He and Ron went into the kitchen where everyone was sat and after some dinner Harry brought up the movies. Everyone agreed to watch them with him and so they moved into the front room and grabbed a seat and flicked the lights off and set the reel going.

/

"Oh Merlin, I've gone blind!" Sirius' voice cried from behind the camera, the screen was black and you could only hear talking and background noise.

"You left the lens cover on Padfoot." A second voice relied before there was a ton of noise before a hand pulled the cap off to show a room decorated for Halloween. Two young men were sat in arm chairs one had sandy coloured hair and a tired expression and the second was thin with black messy hair and round glasses; Remus Lupin and James Potter.

"Oh there we go, okay so one of you two come up with like an introduction or something. Like they do on the muggle news. Prongsie, you do it."

"Okay let me think of something." James replied ruffling his hair and adjusting his costume robes. "Welcome to Home Movies Marauder style. As you cans see it's Halloween, it's 1978 and we're going to a party at Lily's tonight."

"A-and tell the camera what you're going as." Sirius laughed making the camera shake.

"I'm going as a werewolf see." James laughed standing up and twirling in shabby looking robes.

"Explain it a little bit, because you're not hairy, nor do you look like a werewolf."

"Right so, seen as only family is going to see this anyways, I'm going as Moony here, so hence forth I am a werewolf, just not transformed."

"Fairly smart right Moony?"

"It's smart for James, I have to give him that." Remus laughed watching his friends face fall.

"Smart for James, pft, and you call yourself my friend whatever Moony." James said spinning on his heels and walking out of the room to the front door.

"He is such a drama queen. Moony who's at the door?"

"Take a guess, I'll give you a clue, the name is that of a flower."

"Daisy, no wait, Tulip, no no, Pansy, no wait! Got it! Lily-Flower, is that you?" Sirius called out standing up and walking with the camera to the door to see James and Lily talking, James with a blush on his face. "Ah the love doves, just get married and have a couple hundred kids already would you? I'm tired of the 'Awh I love you' 'No I love you.'"

"Bugger off Sirius we do not sound like that." Lily said with a laughed. "Anyways are you all ready? The car's out front."

"Front seat!" Sirius and James yelled at the same time both of them bolting out of the door to the car, the camera shot shaking with Sirius' strides. James being a little bit faster made it to the car faster and jumped in the front seat laughing at Sirius from behind the window.

"Lilyy I called it! I called front seat and James _took _it!" Sirius whined much to Lily and Remus' amusement.

"Get in the car Sirius, James beat you to the seat, you can have it on the way home." She laughed getting in the driver's seat and starting the engine. "Oh and Sirius, why don't you just turn that off for a little while, then you could actually film later too."

"Oh, good point, thanks Lily-Flower." The camera turned off and the screen went dark for a minute before turning back on to reveal a front room filled with jack-o-lanterns and sweets. Not to mention people, Lily, James and Sirius were sat on the couch so Harry and the group assumed Remus was holding the camera.

"So James, let the people watching know what happened, oh around an hour ago." Remus' voice said from behind the camera, a tone of excitement colouring his words. The camera moved to focus more on Lily and James both of which looked happier than they ever had.

"Well I asked Lily here to marry me." James said proudly to the camera his hazel eyes holding a twinkle of excitement.

"And I'm guessing she said yes?" Sirius asked with a bored sounding tone.

"Well actually she said no but hell I'm not giving up." James replied nonchalantly.

"You said no? What the hell Lily!" Sirius exclaimed the camera jolting just before James cracked up laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkling up and tears streaming from his eyes.

"She said yes you prat." He laughed getting words in slowly.

"You absolute arse James! I believed you and… and well I just can't look at you right now, you're supposed to be my friend."

"And you're supposed to be a Marauder Padfoot, take a joke." Remus laughed taking the camera from Sirius and turning it towards himself. "As for this video, the dog almost used all of the tape. So I suppose that's all for now."

The camera cut off and the screen went blank and Harry reached over to flick the projector off while everyone turned to gauge his reaction to seeing his parents, hearing them and all.

"There's around eight or so more reels if anyone's interested in watching the rest of them with me?" was all he said while everyone watched with a look of disbelief before turning to everyone else and nodding.

"We'd love to watch the rest with you Harry so long as they're not you know making you uncomfortable or… sad or anything." Hermione said from beside him making Harry roll his eyes.

"They're making me feel the total opposite to sad Hermione, there they are you know my parents and Sirius even Lupin. It just makes me feel better knowing there was a time when life was normal, you know what I mean? It's easier knowing that they were all happy when they were alive."

"Then that settles it doesn't it, on to the next reel it is." George grinned helping Harry change the reel over before sitting down again.

* * *

This chapter is obviously short, and it's not as funny as I hope some of the future chapters will be this is just a trial chapter, I'd really like it if the people who read this will review just to let me know what they think, what I can do to improve, what they'd like to see and everything like that, even if it's an anonymous review that's fine.

I will try to reply to all my reviews I've been slacking on that recently and so it truly would mean a lot to me to see what you think. It motivates me to write more when I know people like it, plus I get things done quicker with motivation.


	2. Christmas 1978

Disclaimer: As much as I'd enjoy it I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to one J.K Rowling who in my opinion is one of the best authors… ever, she's brilliant.

**CHAPTER TWO: CHRISTMAS 1978**

"Okay so a tour through the new house." James' voice announced from behind the camera as the camera focused in on it's surroundings, it was obvious James was in the hallway when you entered the front door. "Lily has disappeared somewhere so she's just missing out on my amazing commentary on such things as the amazing wooden floor, it's got this grain which is just to die for apparently. I reckon the sales lady just said that to sucker us in. Moving on, to my left is the cozy front room, complete with a Muggle TV or something, either way it has moving and talking images, not too advanced really… it has a fireplace so I s'pose that's going to be handy seen as it's December and bloody cold. Oh wait looky here the cat on my new sofa, and it wonders why I'm not it's biggest fan… shame, come on Dusty move." James held his leg out and tap the cat with his toes causing it to jump off of the sofa. "That's better, anyways, onwards if I go back into this hallway and go to the kitchen you can see where the food is made, so this would make it probably one of my favourite rooms and right through the kitchen here is the itsy bitsy dining room. So going back we can take a look at the amazing staircase… well it's not all that amazing but it's fairly nice."

"James, what are you doing?" Lily's voice asked from one of the bedrooms.

"Giving whoever will one day see these videos a tour of the house. What are you doing?"

"Unpacking boxes without your help."

"Ah ha… the guilt trip. Just let me finish this and then I'll come help."

"Oh fine, hurry up."

"So commanding, I like it." James laughed and continued walking through to the next room, this room being the bathroom. "Okay so the bathroom, one of the most boring rooms a house can have, no one really _wants_ a bathroom they're just needed, so there you have it a toilet, a bath and a sink… like I said boring. Moving on, over here on the other side of the hallway we have what will be the guest room slash library or something like that I wasn't really listening when I was told the plan, it's just filled with boxes right now. The room next to it is also an empty room but will be a nursery I think? Probably a nursery all I've heard from Lily and Alice these past weeks have been "baby this" and "baby that" dropping hints I think… anyways last but not least… the master bedroom, or as I like to call it James' Magical Room of Oversleeping and Not Getting Up Tomorrow Morning at Six Like Lily Says Room."

"We have to get up at six James so we can get a move on organizing the house." Lily said as James moved the camera to where Lily was unpacking boxes, her hair was tied back and she was in jeans and a t-shirt, the normal clothes one would wear when moving.

"But I'll be tired tomorrow morning at six."

"And you know that how?"

"Because I know full well that at six in the morning I am tired? I need like twelve hours of sleep to function Lily and you know that."

"Then you'd best stop you're whining and get to bed now right?"

"Ah… no, I'm not going to bed at six in the evening. I haven't eaten yet and Sirius is coming over at seven." Lily turned to look up at her fiancé with a roll of her eyes. "Don't give me that look Lil why can't we just get up later than six? We're not going anything else tomorrow are we?"

"James what's the date today?"

"December twenty third, why?"

"So that makes tomorrow what?"

"Christmas eve…?"

"Good, now what do we not have set up yet?" James sat for a moment thinking, to his knowledge they had everything but if Lily had remembered something else he'd probably forgot something.

"Oh! A Christmas tree?" he said, unsure with his answer but hoping it was right.

"There you go, a Christmas tree, so we need to get up early tomorrow get unpacked and organized, then put up the tree and get everything ready for Christmas dinner and such for when Remus and Sirius come over."

"Good point, so six a.m it is… sadly."

"So tell me James, what exactly are you doing with the camera?"

"Like I said, making a little video tour of the house so the future generations can see, you know for like if we have kids and all that."

"_If _we have kids? There is no _if _James." Lily said reaching up and taking the camera from James and pointing it at him.

"Wait… you're not pregnant now are you?" James' face looked panic stricken and his hands ruffled his hair messing it up further.

"I don't know, what would you say if I was?" Lily asked the camera shaking slightly as if she was trying not to laugh at her partners face.

"I'd say… um, well it'd be great news don't get me wrong but I think we should at least wait until after the wedding… b-but if you're pregnant right now… like right now… I wouldn't mind being a Daddy like right now…" James stuttered trying to say the right thing and not sound like a complete and utter git. "But you're not are you? You're not pregnant right now right?"

"No I'm not you great buffoon, one day though, one day. Anyways, say goodbye to the camera for now, you have work to do."

"Okay, well bye camera, I shall be seeing you again tomorrow for Christmas eve," James waved with a small grin as Lily chucked a pillow right at his face before the screen went dark for a moment before it became a light with a new image. Tinsel was hung from the walls, red, gold and green, there was a large tree in the corner with garlands and baubles hung from it's branches and underneath were gifts in boxes and bags, and wrapped in paper with bows. James and Sirius were reaching to put the star on top but as tall as they were the tree was just that much taller.

"Do you think they remember they're wizards? And have wands?" Remus' voice questioned from beside the camera as he watched his two best friends.

"I don't think they do, mind you James did say something about doing it all the 'Muggle' way." Lily replied from behind the camera as she held it pointed at James and Sirius.

"Ah ha! Got it!" They exclaimed as they managed to get the glimmering star up as they turned around to face Lily and Remus the two high fived while James fixed his shirt and Sirius fixed his hair.

"Took you long enough, next year consider doing it with magic, it's so much faster." Lily said as they all sat down.

"So Lily-Flower, you heard anything from your sister?" Sirius asked as he peered under the tree at the presents.

"Nope, not that I want to, it'd only ruin the holiday."

"Ahh come on Lil, she's not too bad, I mean that in the sense that she's so fun to pick on and poke fun at." James said from beside Lily. "I sent her a letter the other day by owl just because I know she hates it."

"James! You can't keep doing that, you're going to give her or Vernon a bloody heart attack!"

"That's the point, it's less nagging to deal with when we go to your parents' place."

"Honestly…"

"Okay away from the old married couples bickering, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Sirius asked curiously while he turned on the television to watch some old Christmas film. "By the way I _love _this thing, it's so much better than a bloody book."

"Depends on the night, we only get five channels and none of them are all that great most of the time." James said.

"Well this is good whatever this is."

"That would be Oliver Twist." Lily commented passing the camera to James while she stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Oliver Twist? So which ones Oliver?"

"He's the orphan." Remus said indicating to the screen.

"Ohhh! How'd you know?"

"He's probably read the book." James laughed receiving the finger from Remus. "Gasp! Moony, how dare you."

"Don't act innocent, it's not like you haven't seen that before."

"Well how would you know I've seen it before?"

"Because you use it Prongs, I'm not an idiot." Lily walked back in then with a bottle of wine and some glasses as she sat back beside James.

"You might want to save some tape for tomorrow or something." She said with a yawn.

"You're right, Marauder Television signing out!" James laughed as the screen once again went dark, for a moment before showing three young men out in the snow outside.

"And this is what they call mature… James! That almost hit me!" Lily scolded after a snowball whizzed past her.

"I'm so sorry! I was aiming for Sirius." James replied as the camera moved to focus on the three of them, snow in their hair and James glasses fogged up.

"Come on inside time for presents." Lily announced causing James and Sirius to run into the house followed by Lily and Remus to walk in behind them.

"James you may as well go first, open the one from Remus." Sirius handed a large box wrapped in green paper and James tore into it faster than anyone could blink. Inside was a large silver box with his initials carved into it.

"It's not much but I thought maybe you could use it someday for something." Lupin explained as James looked at it from all angles.

"It's great Moony, thanks mate." The film carried on for a little while documenting the four young adults opening their gifts from each other. After half an hour of video James took the camera and directed it at himself. "Time for us to go, so I bid you a due until next time. Prongs signing out." He grinned as the camera turned off and the film ended the screen retuning to the white of the sheet.

"Your parents were pretty great Harry, at least they knew how to have fun, and I know you've heard it tons but you really do look like your Dad." Ron said while he removed the reel and looked in the box that had once been James Potter's. "The next one's labelled "Prongsie and Lily-Flower's Wedding – 1979, I'm guessing Sirius named it."

"Well I do hate to be the downer but it's getting late, why don't we watch some more tomorrow night?" Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at Harry who had a slight smile on his face.

"That sounds okay to me, come on then off we go," he said quietly standing up and heading to Ron's room. Harry drifted off to sleep that night with thoughts of his parents in mind.

* * *

Okay so so so so so sorry! This chapter is so short, but I'm getting into the swing of things so the next chapter will be longer, I promise. :) At least 4000 words or so? Anyways leave me some suggestions and such and I'm always looking for proof readers so if you're interested let me know :)

Check out for updates on the new Twitter account ShannyC1901 this ones exclusively for Fan-Fiction.


	3. Prongsie and LilyFlowers Wedding  1979

Disclaimer: As much as I'd enjoy it I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to one J.K Rowling who in my opinion is one of the best authors… ever, she's brilliant.

**CHAPTER THREE: THE WEDDING**

The next evening once supper had been cleared away everyone got excited about watching more videos, no one was more excited though than Harry. It was as if he could live just a few moments in the daily lives of his parents, as if he were there with them.

"Whats the name of the next one again?" George asked fiddling with a toy in his lap.

"Prongsie and Lily-Flower's Wedding- 1979." Hermione replied with a slight laugh as she handed Harry the reel.

"Why Prongs?"

"Don't know if I should say really George." Harry chuckled ruffling his hair and cleaning his glasses quickly.

"Ah come on, could make for a good conversation right?"

"Well I suppose I could tell you, but it'd cost you."

"What would it cost me?"

"That bag of sweets you have in your room."

"Well I'm curious so go on then, you can have it s'long as you tell me." George said with a sigh, turning all of his attention to Harry.

"Well, remember that map you gave me in third year?"

"Yeah the Marauder's map, what about it?"

"Who were the four Messrs?

"Well there was Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and… blimey, your dad was a Marauder? Bloody hell those four are my idols. Explain the names though would you, why Prongs?"

"Alright, well see Wormtail, the bastard, Padfoot and Prongs were what you could call… code names I suppose, those three were Animagi, Moony being Lupin, well his name would be obvious wouldn't it, as for the other three, Pettigrew was a rat in his form, Sirius being that black dog and my Dad was a stag in his, hence the names Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

"That's amazing, bloody brilliant isn't it?" George asked, excitement lighting up his face. "Well go on the Harry start the tape going I wanna see more of my idols."

/

"I'm going to die! I'm going to bloody die if I go out there." James said, pacing in front of the window of his room at the old Potter mansion. Remus sat in a chair beside the said window with a smirk on his face. Both were clad in black dress robes with silver waist coats and bow ties. "I'm going to die… I'm too young to die, I haven't caused enough trouble yet… 'James Daniel Potter, Born March 27th 1960, died of social embarrassment on Febuary 20th 1979.' That's what my tomb stone will say."

"James just breathe would you, it's a wedding not a funeral, I thought you were happy you're marrying Lily." Remus laughed quietly from his seat while the camera started shaking. "Sirius stop laughing it isn't funny, he looks like he's just seen a Basalisk."

"He'd be dead if he did, he isn't quite dead yet." Sirius commented from behind the camera.

"I'm nervous alright? You got me! James Potter, nervous!"

"Well you must admit, you've always been this way where Lily Evans was involved." Remus said simply.

"Well thanks Captain Obvious, it's not like everyone in the wizarding world wasn't aware of it already."

"Will you two please just shut up, and where the hell is Peter?" James asked pacing more his hands in his hair.

"Should be here any minute now, how about we go out there get to our places?" Remus stood up and pushed James out of the door and down into the back garden where silver chairs were placed in rows with a grand white and silver alter at the front. Some people were already in their seats others just arriving as Remus and Sirius guided James to the front.

"Oi! Not gonna start w-without me are y-you?" Peter said fixing his robes and shaking James' hand quickly. "You look like you've seen a ghost James."

"He's a tad nervous, next stop Prongsie… parenthood, the first thing women want after marriage is a little tiny bundle of tears." Sirius announced from behind the camera. With a laugh he switched the camera off allowing the screen to go black for a moment before coming back on with the sound of a piano and violin. At the alter James stood with Sirius, Remus and Peter, all four of them were looking to the back where the camera quickly turned. Walking down the aisle was Lily with her father both being led by two women who were her bridesmaids. When they reached the front James had a wide smile on his face while Mr. Evans placed Lily's hand in James' before patting his shoulder and coming to sit with whoever had the camera.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony;" the priest began looking to James. "Mr. Potter if you would repeat after me; I, James Daniel Potter, take you, Lily Marie Evans, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"I, James Daniel Potter, take you Lily Marie Evans, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." James said his voice holding a slight shake.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." James continued taking a deep breath.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." James finished a huge smile on his face while he squeezed Lily's hand. Lily looked as if she was going to cry any minute now but it was obvious that wasn't going to get the best of her.

"Miss. Evans repeat after me…" the priest turned to Lily to continue. Shortly after James and Lily exchanged rings and allowed the priest to continue. "I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride." With a smile James took Lily's face gently between his hands and kissed her quickly while the crowd erupted in applause. And then the tape cut off again briefly before coming back again to the newlywed couple taking to the dance floor.

"I'm starting to think their years or arguing and fighting in school were a total waste of time now if all along they were going to get married." Sirius said from the table where he sat with Remus and Peter.

"Oh come off it, it was obvious they'd get together. Mindless flirting is all that bickering was."

"Okay, okay, so lets start taking bets on when the baby will be here shall we?" Sirius asked leaning forward his arms crossed on the table top. "I have five galleons it'll be in a year or so."

"I have five that it's in the next two years." Peter anounced.

"I have ten that they'll announce a pregnancy in around December." Remus said nonchalantly. "Alright come on lets shake on it shall we?" The men reached their hands together and the camera shut off.

Harry and the boys all looked around when they heard sniffling in the corner, they found Mrs. Weasley crying into a handkerchief.

"Mum, what on earth are you crying about?" Ron asked a confused look plastered to his face.

"Weddings, always did make me cry… I have no idea why." She sniffed much to the boys confusion and the other girls' amusement.

"I want to know who won that bet." George said with a stretch.

"It's obvious that Remus won it." Hermione replied as if it were obvious.

"How do you know that Granger?"

"Well Harry was born in July 1980, which meant nine months before would have been November, Harry's mum would have been two months pregnant meaning that Remus' prediction would have been closest if not exact."

"Yeah well, anyways off to bed is it?"

"George you're a sore loser." Ron laughed as everyone stood up to go to bed. Harry once again fell asleep peacefully, welcoming dreams of his mum and dad.

* * *

_Again, sorry this chapter is so short, the next few will be longer I hope. Also thanks for the reviews they're making writing easily. __Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Boy Did I have trouble uploading this haha, but like I said enjoy :) and please review I like the motivation._


	4. Christmas Announcement 1979

**__**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd enjoy it I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to one J.K Rowling who in my opinion is one of the best authors… ever, she's brilliant.**

**CHAPTER FOUR: CHRISTMAS ANNOUNCEMENT 1979**

** "Well if Hermione was right which she probably was we find out who won the bet on this video." Harry announced while he cleaned his glasses from the armchair while he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George waited for the rest of the family to join them. **

**"I just can't wait to see how cute ickle Harry here was when he was a baby." George laughed making Harry roll his eyes. **

**"What? No one ever saw pictures of you before you were eleven really did we so we can see you as an ickle tiny baby, it'll be brilliant." **

**"Whatever George, if it floats your boat." Harry laughed while Mr and Mrs Weasley walked into the front room. When everyone was seated comfortable Ron got the lights and Harry flicked the projector on. **

**/ "James, I think you and Sirius have had enough to drink for tonight." Remus said from his seat in the arm chair beside the fire. James and Sirius were sat laughing at nothing in particular while Lily walked in with a roll of her eyes.**

** "Awh come on Moony, it's Christmas! Loosen up a bit would you. James still has to play the piano for us." Sirius laughed when he'd regained some breath to talk. **

**"Since when can James play the piano?" **

**"Since my dear Mum made me take lessons from when I was five until I was eleven. I can sing to. Bundle of surprises I am Moony, even you don't know _everything _about me." James said seeming to have regained most of his composure. He stood up and straightened his jumper and Santa hat and moved towards the dark wood piano against the wall. "Go on then, what should I do?" **

**"That one that Moony likes, the one that came out when we were thirteen, you know, um, what was it…" **

**"Piano Man Sirius, it was called Piano Man." Remus said with a sigh and a look of disbelief that James could actually play that song.**

** "I'm just staying out of this if you boys don't mind. Plus Peter's going to be here in ten minutes so at least act normal." Lily announced before going to the kitchen. James focused on the piano once Lily had left and played some scaled quickly before his hands began moving fluidly along the keys hitting notes that soon became all too familiar to Remus.**

****

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

__

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes."

"How d'you like me now Moony?" James laughed continuing on the keys before singing again.

**la la la, di da da**  
**La la, di di da da dum**

**Sing us a song, you're the piano man**  
**Sing us a song tonight**  
**Well, we're all in the mood for a melody**  
**And you've got us all feelin' all right**

**Now John at the bar is a friend of mine**  
**He gets me my drinks for free**  
**And he's quick with a joke and he'll light up your smoke**  
**But there's some place that he'd rather be**  
**He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."**  
**As his smile ran away from his face**  
**"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star**  
**If I could get out of this place" Oh, la la la, di da da**  
**La la, di da da da dum**

**Now Paul is a real estate novelist**  
**Who never had time for a wife**  
**And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy**  
**And probably will be for life**

**And the waitress is practicing politics**  
**As the businessman slowly gets stoned**  
**Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness**  
**But it's better than drinkin' alone**

**sing us a song you're the piano man**  
**sing us a song tonight**  
**well we're all in the mood for a melody**  
**and you got us all feeling alright**

**It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday**  
**And the manager gives me a smile**  
**'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see**  
**To forget about their life for a while**  
**And the piano, it sounds like a carnivore**  
**And the microphone smells like a beer**  
**And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar**  
**And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"**

**Oh, la la la, di da da**  
**La la, di da da da dum**

**sing us a song you're the piano man**  
**sing us a song tonight**  
**well we're all in the mood for a melody**  
**and you got us all feeling alright**

"Thank you, thank you, I'm here all week, please leave all tips in the whiskey glass on your wait out and please apperate safely!" James called out standing and giving a bow while Sirius clapped from his seat on the floor. Even Remus was clapping, though not as enthusiastically as Sirius. "Well Moony, what d'ya think?"

"Well I didn't expect that coming from you that's for sure James. Though it was really good I'll give you that." Remus replied as James moved back to his chair just as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Lily! You come sit down, rest a bit, been on your feet all day anyone would think you have a fear of sitting." James yelled standing up and going to the door. "Petey! You made it, Merry Christmas!"

"Of course I made it you prat I said I was coming." Peter laughed giving James a brief hug before being led into the front room. "There's the Mrs. Merry Christmas Lily. Oh Remus, Sirius mum said to pass on a Merry Christmas from her too."

"Sit down Wormtail, have a drink, it'll warm you up." James said handing Peter a glass of whiskey as they all sat down. "Well we made it another Christmas didn't we, deserves a toast I think. To friends and family!"

"To friends and family!" Everyone else grinned before taking a sip of whatever they were drinking.

"Lily, you not going to have some wine or something?" Sirius questioned sitting down beside Lily and hanging his arm over her shoulders.

"Nope, not tonight Sirius." She replied making James grin.

"Well why not? It's Christmas, it's a time for fun."

"It's bad for the baby for her to drink." James announced from behind his glass.

"Ha! Get in, go on Padfoot, Wormtail, ten galleons each if I remember correctly." Remus said triumphantly.

"Are you seriously saying that you bet on when we'd be having a baby?" Lily asked with a laugh as Peter and Sirius reluctantly handed over a hand full of money.

"Well technically, we bet on when you'd announce a pregnancy. I said December and well what's the date Sirius?"

"December 24th."

"Right you are, so I just got twenty galleons for actually being right."

"Don't rub it in Moony." Peter said from his seat next to James.

"Alright, alright, come on lets all settle down for the night now then, tomorrow we can all open presents!" James announced leading everyone upstairs. "You three are all in the guest room. We made room in there so you can all fight over who gets the bed. G'night." James and Lily walked down the hallway and the tape shut off to a loud bang coming from the guest room. When it came back on everyone was back in the front room. James was sat with Lily leant against his chest while Remus, Sirius and Peter all sat somewhere on the floor waiting for the gifts to be passed out.

"Okay go on Lily what did Sirius get you?" James asked handing Lily a large, thin square. Inside was a record of The Beatles Greatest Hits.

"I remember she said she liked them growing up so I saw that down in London the other week so."

"Sirius this is great, thank you." Lily said handing Sirius the gift from James and herself. He unwrapped it quickly with a grin. "James picked it out, said it might help you."

"Go one, what's it called?" James laughed.

"Wizarding Pick Up Lines: For When Your Charms Just Aren't Working." Sirius laughed holding the book up to show the camera.

"Go on then Padfoot, give us a preview of some of those gems." Remus chuckled watching sirius flipping through the pages.

"Alright then here's one, 'You look like you could be a good Quidditch player, d'you wanna ride my broomstick?'" he read clearing his throat while the others laughed. "Here's another, 'Did you survive _Avada Kedavra?_ 'Cause you're drop dead gorgeous.'"

"The sad thing is I can see him trying some of these in the Leaky Cauldron." Peter laughed while Sirius kept reading the book.

"Wait! I bet James read this one, I have no doubt in my mind he used this on Lily at one point." Sirius exclaimed earning looks from everyone else.

"Go on, what does it say?" Remus asked curiously.

" 'I have an invisibility cloak, do you think I could visit your restricted section sometime?'" he read making everyone but James laugh.

"I have more class than that one Sirius, a lot more class than that." He said with a quick ruffle of his hair.

"Alright Prongsie whatever you say. I'm sure you've got some very classy pick up lines."

"I'm a Potter I don't need pick up lines."

"Sure James, alright moving on…" The tape went black again then opened up quickly to the five people sat around the table, Sirius still with the book in his hands.

"Sirius put it down for a bit would you?" James said while everyone passed food around the table to put a bit on their plates. For a few minutes the camera taped the dinner table before James pointed his wand at it and it quickly shut off.

/ "Do you reckon Sirius ever used some of those?" Ron asked as Harry turned off the projector and flicking the lights back on.

"You know, I think he probably used a ton of them." Harry laughed while everyone headed off to bed. Ginny hung back while Harry took down the reel and put it back in the box. "you don't have to wait Ginny, I can make it up stairs by myself."

"I know you can, I'm just not tired so I'm not going to bed. Your parents seemed amazing Harry, it's really horrid that you never got to grow up with them." Ginny said quietly while Harry closed the silver box and sat beside it quietly. "Your Dad seemed really funny too, he and Sirius are a lot like Fred and George, just worse."

"Yeah, it's surprising that McGonagall and Dumbledore made it through my parents time a school." He replied around a yawn. "Shall we head off to bed then? I'll walk you to your room."

"Well I suppose," Ginny laughed and took Harry's outstretched arm for him to lead her to her room. "You have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow right?" Harry asked when Ginny opened her bedroom door.

"Yeah I have to pick up some stupid school books, why?"

"Well I could go with you if you want? I don't know we could ah grab dinner while we're there too or something." He said while his hand ruffled his hair further.

"That sounds nice, then we can come back and watch another video with everyone else right?"

"Well um, yeah, that was my plan anyways… s-so Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"It's a date, now go on go sleep before Ron kills you for talking to me." Ginny gave a smile and leaned up to press her lips to his quickly before slipping into her room leaving Harry to walk up to his and Ron's room in a haze.

* * *

**_Okay, well this is chapter four obviously just a little bit of Christmas magic I suppose :P Next chapter will probably be up tonight too and it'll be the first appearance of baby Harry. Also leave ideas and such in your review I do take them into account. Also if you have story ideas that you want to see leave them in a review too I'll always give them ago. So please Review and let me know what you think I love hearing from you guys._**


	5. Baby Potter July 31st 1980

Disclaimer: As much as I'd enjoy it I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to one J.K Rowling who in my opinion is one of the best authors… ever, she's brilliant.

CHAPTER FIVE: BABY POTTER – JULY 31ST 1980

**"Ah ha! We get to see Harry as a itsy bitsy tiny little baby now!" George laughed ruffling Harry's already messy hair. "I bet you were a little cutie Harry, I mean, you're just so dreamy these days. Right Ginny?"**

**"Shut up you." Ginny said from her seat next to Harry on the floor. Everyone had moved into the front room by now and were all ready to get the next film going. Mrs. Weasley quickly scolded George for being such a pain and gestured for Harry to get the reel going. **

**"I want to see what Harry here was like as a little baby." She'd said simply taking a seat beside Arthur .**

**"Can we just get over the fact that at one point in my life I was a baby? Like everyone else." Harry laughed turning the projector on.**

**/**

**"Soooo…. Tired!" Sirius groaned from the spot where he was laying down across three chairs.**

**"Quit complaining Sirius please, we're both tired. I'm just not being a baby about it." Remus yawned quickly. "Just explain where we are would you I can barely open my eyes."**

**"Alright I suppose, hello viewers and welcome to St. Mungos! Yes you guessed it, the time has finally arrived, tonight, hopefully we'll be welcoming Baby Potter to the family. At the present time it is half past two in the morning of July 31****st**** 1980. James and Lily are right through those doors there." Sirius pointed with a yawn to two red doors across the room. "If I'm honest I've considered leaving already but I'm fulfilling my duties as God Father to the little bundle of joy… I don't know why people say that about babies you know Remus, I mean all babies do is cry and make messes, where's the joy in that?"**

**"I don't know Sirius I don't have a baby do I?"**

**"Well no, plus you wouldn't have babies you'd have little werepuppies, the first one should be called Patches."**

**"Why are we talking about my non-existent children? James and Lily are the ones in there waiting for their baby to get here."**

**"Just friendly conversation mate, but hey do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?"**

**"I don't know Sirius, what do you think?"**

**"Don't know, thought you of all people would have an idea. Ugh can't she just have the baby already? I'm so tired!"**

**"It doesn't work like that Sirius, the baby wont just pop out you know, it takes time."**

**"After five hours here already Moony, I figured that out for myself. How long do you think now?"**

**"No idea." The camera briefly cut out before coming back on to the exact same view as before.**

**"Three bloody hours later, welcome to half past five in the morning of July 31****st**** 1980, kids still not here yet, and Moony and I are still bloody tired." Sirius moaned from the floor his gaze on the ceiling. Again the screen went dark for a moment before coming back on. "It's half six, we think somethings going to happen soon, or we bloody hope something happens soon."**

**"It better happen soon I think I'm dying." Remus said just as the doors burst open and an ecstatic looking James came through the door.**

**"It's a boy!" He exclaimed pulling his friends into a hug. "A baby boy! Go on then grab the camera I want you two to meet him." Sirius took the camera and followed James down a corridor and into a room where Lily was asleep on the bed with a cot beside her, inside was a bundle of blue blankets. James took the camera and brought it over to the baby's cot. There, fast asleep was a tiny baby with a tuft of black hair protruding from under the small blue hat. **

**"And this is our little boy, sleeping now but I wouldn't let it fool you, he's got a right set of lungs."**

**"What d'you decide to name the little tyke?" Sirius asked from beside James.**

**"Harry. Harry James Potter." James said with a tone of pride in his voice. "Amazing right? Me, a Dad."**

**"You and Lily will be great parents James, Mum always said time goes all too fast once they arrive, you'll be seeing him off to Hogwarts in no time." Sirius replied just as Harry began crying. James handed Sirius the camera quickly and scooped Harry into his arms.**

**"Hey now, no need for crying." James murmured pacing back and forth. "You'll wake your Mum up, trust me, bad idea."**

**"So how's it feel James?" Remus asked from the chair he'd taken beside Lily's bed.**

**"How does what feel? Being a dad?"**

**"Yeah, being a Dad, how's it feel?"**

**"Well… you know that feeling of when you first see Hogwarts Castle?"**

**"I'm aware of the feeling yes."**

**"It's like that, only magnified ten times over." James said not looking up from the baby in his arms. The screen went blank and came back quickly to the view of Lily on the sofa with the baby in her arms. "August 3****rd**** 1980, Harry's first day home. There on the sofa is my beautiful wife Lily and our little Harry, I doubt he's sleeping, hasn't slept for the past two days."**

**"He's not sleeping, just being quiet." Lily said sitting Harry up against her chest to support him. "Say Hello to Daddy Harry, go on give him a wave."**

**"There's my boy, handsome little devil just like his Daddy isn't that right Harry?"**

**"He'd better not be arrogant and have an ego the size of a mountain troll like his Daddy of he'll be hearing it from me."**

**"Of course, manners and respect Harry you remember that, don't go learning from you're old man… mind you it wouldn't hurt for me to teach you some of the tricks up my sleeves."**

**"James if you even dare to…"**

**"Calm down honey I was joking… or was I?"**

**"James."**

**"Right, I was joking… somewhat."**

**"James, stop it, he won't be learning all of your bad habits to take with him to school, he won't be in detention every week like you were."**

**"Alright, well Harry looks like you're doomed to a life of homework and studying." James said with a dramatic sigh only to receive a huff from Harry. "See, he's only a few days old and he's fed up with the thought of school and homework. That's my boy."**

**"Harry don't you listen to your father, caused nothing but trouble in school, you want to behave more than he did at least, one detention every other month is fine, you won't be able to avoid it with your Dad's genes." Lily said laying Harry down in the bassinette beside the sofa. "Alright turn it off now, surely the tapes almost done?"**

**"Yeah wouldn't doubt it, alright James Potter signing off." The camera turned off and the screen returned to it's normal white.**

**/**

**"Awh I told you he'd be a cute ickle baby, tiny thing though weren't you Harry?" George chuckled patting Harry's shoulder. "Hey Gin, see how cute he was, got something to look forward to don't you if your twos kids look anything like ickle Harry here did."**

**"George stop it." Mrs. Weasley said smaking George around the back of his head.**

**"Sorry mum, but come on, how happy would you be if your grandkids were as cute." George laughed walking out of the front room and up to his bedroom with a swift good night.**

**"You really were adorable though Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said giving Harry and her kids a qucik hug before she too headed off to bed with Mr. Weasley close behind.**

**"Well now we've seen him as a baby, we've seen it all, I think that's the most relaxed and at ease Harry's ever looked was when he was a baby, and not crying of course." Ron laughed as he, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all walked upstairs. "What's the next one called again Harry?"**

**"First Steps or something."** **"Ahh, so we get to see the great Harry Potter fall on his arse? Brilliant." Ron laughed while he and Harry left the girls at Ginny's room and carried on walking up to their room. **

_Okay, well this is chapter five I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review it means a lot for me to see your thoughts on my writing, if you liked it tell me what you liked, if you didn't like it tell me what you didn't like about it, don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I hope to update again tomorrow._


	6. First Steps  May 1981

Disclaimer: As much as I'd enjoy it I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to one J.K Rowling who in my opinion is one of the best authors… ever, she's brilliant.

CHAPTER SIX: FIRST STEPS – 1981

"Okay so how many times do you think he's going to fall on his arse?" Ron asked as Harry walked into the room and tripped on the rug. "Okay, not counting that one."

"Shut up Ron." Harry laughed standing up and brushing his shirt off and fixing his glasses on his face.

"I have 2 sickles that he falls ten times." George said as they watched Ron write it down.

"Okay well when you're done betting on my milestones in life we'll be ready to get the film going." Harry announced while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the front room followed by a tray of tea.

"Just set it going son, they wont be done for some time." Mr. Weasley said sitting on Harry's right while Ginny sat to his left. With a roll of his eyes Harry flicked the projector on.

/

"Harry no, come on don't do that." James' voice said while he tried to get the lens cap off of the camera. "Come on I'm going to have dents in that now, you can't chew on my wand." Finally the view of the front room wasn't obstructed but this room was different from the last one, so this must be the new house in Godric's Hollow. The camera was focused on a little boy no older than one if that, he had his father's wand in hand and was chewing on it not looking at his father. "Lily, can you come take the camera please honey?"

"Give me a minute and I'll come get it." Lily's voice replied from the kitchen before she hurried into the front room and over to James where they switched the camera over. He quickly ran over to Harry and scooped him up under his arm, making Harry laugh.

"Can Daddy have his wand back now Harry?" James held his hand out but Harry paid no attention to it, he took one look at his father's face and tossed the wand as far as he could. "Really?"

"James, he's testing you, see this is what it was like going to school with you." Lily laughed while she watched her husband place Harry back on the floor and go to retrieve his wand from the floor. Harry focused on the fireplace though as green flames shot up and both James and Lily pulled out their wands, the camera dropped to the sofa. James scooped Harry up in his left arm as he outstretched his right.

"It's only me, I probably should have sent a letter or something." Remus said stepping through into the front room.

"S'alright Moony, next time yeah send us a bit of a warning. Harry do you want to go see Uncle Remus?" James asked while Harry watched Remus take of his over coat and put it on the coat hanger in the corner.

"Of course he does, come here kiddo." James handed Harry over to Remus while he went to go get the camera again. "James, what is that dripping off of your wand?"

"Ask Harry." James replied simply while Lily laughed, trying to hide it behind a pillow.

"Have you been chewing on it again? Good on you Harry, oh and Sirius won't be able to come over until next week, and I haven't seen Peter in a few weeks now." Remus sat with Harry in the arm chair, the young boy on his knee tugging at his Uncles hair. "And I have on good word that Dumbledore wants to speak with you next Wednesday night, so if you'd like Sirius and I can watch the tyke here?"

"If you would Remus, it's a hassle apperating with a ten month old." Lily replied regaining her composure after laughing at her husband.

"Remus do me a favour just put Harry down I want to see if he'll walk." James said simply from behind the camera. Remus placed Harry down on the floor and knelt behind him while Lily went and sat beside James on the floor. "Come on Harry, come to Mummy and Daddy." Remus helped Harry stand up and waited, receiving a look from the young child.

"Go on, Daddy's right there, and I'm right here, you're going to have to learn some day, why not now? Plus Uncle Remus has some chocolate for after." Lupin said with a laugh when he steadied Harry from falling. With an unsure look on his face Harry moved his right leg and lost his balance and fell to the ground. \

"That's alright son, it takes a few tries first, you can do it." James commented while Remus helped Harry up again. "Come on to Mummy and Daddy." Harry once again stood for a moment before moving to take a step again. This time he made it about a foot before he stumbled again. "That's my boy, you're getting it now."

"Come on Harry, show your old man up, Grandma used to tell me how he wasn't walking until he was almost two." Lily laughed receiving a nod from Remus who'd heard the story before.

"Mum's right Harry, your Dad still can't walk properly, trips ever meter or so." Remus added helping Harry up again and steadying him.

"Come on Harry, you can do it, ignore Daddy, come to Mummy." Lily said earning an unseen scowl from James. Harry stood again and took a step as if testing his balance before he carried on going walking towards his parents with Remus behind him just in case. "You did it Harry! James he did it!"

"Of course he did he's a smart kid Lils, my son'll be flying in no time now, trust me Harry the on;y thing that will stop me from being at your first Quidditch match is death, I can't wait to see that day come." James said handing Remus the camera before he picked Harry up and jumped up onto the sofa. "Gryffindor's MVP of this years Quidditch season is Mr. Harry Potter! That's what they'll be saying while he's holding that cup above his head and laughing at those stupid Slytherins, isn't that right Harry?"

"Daddy!" Harry said patting James's face making James freeze on the spot.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Lily asked in shock from beside Remus.

"If you think he just said 'Daddy' then he just said what you thought he said." Remus replied, he too was in shock, though not as much as Lily and James.

"H-he just said D-daddy! He just said Daddy!" James grinned jumping down from the sofa with Harry in a tight hug. "My son, just said Daddy! That's my boy. First steps and first word all in one day, I'd _love_ to see your sisters brat do anything like that Lily."

"I don't even think he's crawling yet and he's older than Harry." Lily said proudly.

"You mean to say that your sister and her oaf of a husband bred?" Remus laughed earning a one armed hug from James.

"I knew I was friends with you for a reason Moony!" he said while Remus dug in his pocket for the usual bar of chocolate. Harry reached out his hands and tried to escape his father's grasp to go to his Uncle. "Well, it's nice to know that a bar of chocolate has more love from my own son than I do."

"Don't take it to heart James, I'm just more loveable." Remus laughed taking Harry into his arm as he ripped the chocolate wrapper open with his teeth. "Here, we'll share, one piece for you and then one for me right? Then we'll have the rest after tea, assuming of course that Mum doesn't have any more of that chocolate cake I'm in love with?"

"I made on this morning so there's a full one Remus, so I take it you're going to stay for tea?" Lily asked shoving the camera into James' arms while she headed towards the kitchen.

"If you don't mind I'd love to, I don't want to put you out."

"Oh don't worry about it Remus, you're family, you're welcome here for tea any time you want." Lily replied walking into the kitchen leaving James and Remus sat on the sofa with Harry between them.

"So long as you don't make a move with my wife you're welcome to stay for tea every night." James said seriously as he turned the TV on to the Muggle news.

"She's my friend James I'm not trying make a move on your wife, I've said it a thousand times before it's you Potters that have the liking for Redheads not me." Remus laughed with a roll of his eyes. With that the film cut off and the sheet returned to it's normal white.

/

"Ha! I only fell twice. Twice, not ten, not five and definitely not fifteen." Harry said with a smirk as Ron and George sighed and threw the notebook behind them.

"Ah well, we can just tease you now on your liking if wand chewing." George laughed patting Harry's head and running out of the front room Harry right behind him.

"And you see why I wanted at least one girl, boys cause too much trouble." Mrs. Weasley said running out behind them. "If you boys break anything you are cleaning the whole house without any magic!"

"See Ron, this is why I'm more loved than you, I'm a girl." Ginny laughed while she, Ron and Hermione left the room to chaos on the stair ways.

"George, I know that was you! You're cleaning tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said running up the stairs to find Harry laughing while George tried to fix the bedroom door he broke before his Mum saw him. "Harry dear, you carry on up to bed, have a good night dear."

"Have fun cleaning tomorrow George, goodnight Mrs. Weasley." Harry said meeting Ron on the landing before they continued on to bed.

"I don't know how you managed to get away with that, mind you Mum's never shouted at you for anything." Ron laughed before he and Harry fell asleep listening to Mrs. Weasley scold her son.

**_Okay, well this is chapter six I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review it means a lot for me to see your thoughts on my writing, if you liked it tell me what you liked, if you didn't like it tell me what you didn't like about it, don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I hope to update again tomorrow. And I also apologize for any previous formating issues, it just wont upload properly so I apologize for that._**


	7. Babysitting with Remus and Sirius 1981

There Was A Time When Life Was Normal

_Summary: After the battle and Voldemort's defeat Harry finds some old home movies once played it gives him a sense that there was a time when life was normal._

CHAPTER SEVEN: BABYSITTING S&R – 1981

"Okay, so James and Lily just left for their meeting with Albus and so Moony and I have been left in charge! It's going to be a party at the Potter's once the kids in bed, no I'm kidding it's not because I'm supposed to be being 'responsible' so… well truth is I don't know what responsible people do, I figure they're sorta boring and don't do anything." Sirius said from behind the camera as the film focused on an image of the front room where Remus was sat on the floor with Harry who was playing with a ball. "So, Harry's looks fairly entertained and Moony looks fine too, he's responsible you see so, like I said before he's doing nothing so, I figure that I could be fun and responsible at the same time so… well I don't know how to do that right now so give me a minute or two."

"You'd be being responsible if you'd go make a bottle up or something Sirius." Remus said from his place on the floor while he took the ball that Harry handed him. "Here give me the camera and go fix one up."

"Got it Moony, here you go. Alright young Potter, I shall be right back with something for you." Sirius passed the camera over and so the view went to Harry who was looking at it closely.

"This is a video camera, see if I look through this part here, I can see you, and inside this part here… is a film reel and that turns and captures everything onto it, so basically whatever you do right now will be on film for a really long time." Remus said to Harry while the young boy gave a nod and turned to pick up a small golden ball with wings. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Daddy." Was the simple reply while the ball sprouted wings and hovered above Harry.

"I see, well then now that it's flying around we're just going to have to explain to your Mum who's fault that was if it breaks anything. We'll just say Sirius, makes more sense, because I wouldn't have a snitch in the first place and you're not even one yet so, yeah we'll go with that." Harry's hand went to his hair before he nodded and moved to stand up. "Where are you going? Well you can't really answer that… you know like four words so, we'll go see what Sirius is doing how about that?" The camera moved with Remus and Harry into the kitchen where there was powder and water all over and the cat staring at Sirius. "What happened in here?"

"Well I was having troubles making a bottle up like you told me to and then that stupid thing came and scared me and then it well… well this happened so." Sirius replied turning to face Remus while Harry laughed, Sirius' face was covered in powder and it was dusting his beard and eyebrows. "I gave up caring what my face looks like so don't say anything, it's that things fault."

"That cat didn't do anything, it's a cat."

"Well that's what it wants you to think, secretly it's evil."

"Okay you crazy person, come on Harry let's let Sirius clean this up and we'll go play in the front room, come on Dusty."

"Yeah that's it cat, you better run." Once back in the front room Harry sat down with the cat beside him while a bang erupted from the kitchen. Followed by a shout from Sirius.

"Well lets just ignore him, once he's done cleaning that mess up we'll go find food or something Harry, can you say Hello to the camera? There might be people watching these one day." Remus sat silent for a moment or two while Harry simply looked at the camera. "Well how about just 'Hi' can you say that?"

"No."

"Alright… so you can't say Hi, nice to know. You can say Mummy and Daddy though can't you?" "Yes."

"So you're fairly smart for a one year old, you'll be a fairly good wizard then one day you know, like your Mum and Dad, but I'm sure Mum wouldn't like it if you used talent on causing trouble like your Dad. So don't go learning anything from Sirius either while we're on the subject of making trouble… Sirius are you done cleaning?"

"Yeah, are you going to come make it?"

"That's the plan seeing as you're just incompetent."

"I resent that statement Moony." The camera turned off and a minute later the film showed the view of the living room but it wasn't in the state that Remus had left it. Toys were all over the floor there were rips in the curtains books strewn here and there and the cat on top of the bookshelf while Harry was in an arm chair asleep.

"What happened? I was gone five minutes!"

"I know, but Harry was crying and I was trying to make him stop and then the cat attacked me and the curtains, the toys were from my attempt to stop Harry from crying and as for the books I tripped and ended up pulling them off of the book case while I tried to keep myself up."

"Five minutes and all this happens. You make it look like a bomb goes off and the kids out cold… honestly it's no wonder Andromeda never let you baby sit Nymphadora."

"Shut up Moony, she let me… once and well yeah it ended up something like this too. But I was fourteen!"

"Well I'm glad she came to her senses, you're an idiot Sirius."

"Yeah well, I'm taking this one upstairs I'll be back in a few Moony, hand me that bottle would you?" Sirius lifted Harry into his arms and grabbed the bottle from Remus before standing up on the sofa to avoid tripping over toys on his way towards the stairs.

"Lily will kill him." Remus sighed while the snitch from earlier whizzed by the lens. After a moment or two there was a pop in the hallway so he moved to go meet his friends in the hallway.

"Why are there tracks of white powder on the stairs?" James asked with a smirk while he looked at the dark blue carpet where there were visible feet marks. "And why is Dusty… well dusty?"

"Well you see, I'd love to say I know everything but I don't know everything, all I can say is Padfoot had some explaining to do." Remus said back while Lily stormed past him into the front room before storming back out to the foot of the stairs.

"Sirius Black get down here this minute!" she yelled causing James to crack up laughing. "James, shut up."

"It's just p-priceless! I-it's a good job we're not paying him, h-he's an idiot! W-who m-makes a mess that big in just under two hours?" James said around his laughter, soon after Remus joined in with his friend as Sirius walked down the stairs powder still covering his face and dusting his facial hair.

"Before you say anything Lily I'm sorry." Was the first thing he said when he saw his friends stood in the hallway.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Well that's all well and good Sirius but look at my house! You can get the front room cleaned up, the carpet hoovered and my kitchen shining before you leave this house! Never again am I asking you to babysit… honestly Sirius your twenty one, you have to grow up sometime."

"Y-yeah Sirius, grow up, if I can do it you should be able to." James commented quickly.

"James, you're not helping."

"Well I will grow up one day Lily, I just figured today was a good day to not grow up. Look, I'll clean your house top to bottom but stop shouting at me, honestly I can't wait to see the day Harry drops one thing on the floor, you'll lose it and go off on one." Sirius said walking to the bottom of the stairs where Lily grabbed his arm and lead him to the kitchen.

"Well then, first things first, you can grab the hoover from the cupboard."

"Well then James, any last words before the film runs out?" Remus asked from behind the camera as he turned it to face James.

"Apart from 'this should be good' I don't really have anything… apart from Harry if you watch this, never make a mess or as Uncle Sirius said your mum will 'go off on one' I don't even think it's the fact that the house is a mess it's just the fact that Sirius did it." "

I wouldn't doubt that theory at all."

"Because it's too good of a theory to doubt, I mean it's not like Lily is a clean freak like Petunia cause our house is never spotless, it's just the fact that it's always a lot messier when Sirius leaves." James laughed taking his glasses off to wipe away the tears that were filling his eyes from laughing. "Anyways this is Remus and James signing out we hope you have a lovely, morning, afternoon, evening or night."

/

The screen went white again while the group in the front room regain composure from laughing. Harry had to copy his fathers actions and remove his glasses to wipe away the tears that filled his eyes. George was sat with Ron both of whom were howling with laughter while Ginny stopped laughing and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"I know someone else who goes off on one when someone leaves a mess." She whispered to Harry and Hermione causing the tree of them to go into another fit of laughter.

"Do you think your dad was right about the only reason your mum lost it was because it was Sirius?" Ron asked once everyone had finally stopped laughing.

"I have no idea, seems like it though, wouldn't want to test that theory though personally." Harry replied taking down the reel and turning the lights back on.

"Harry dear, what's the next one?" Mrs. Weasley asked from her seat next to Mr. Weasley.

"It says 'Harry's first birthday'"

"Oh how grand, tomorrow's your eighteenth Harry so we can watch that just before dinner how does that sound?"

"Oh right my birthday! Yeah that sounds great Mrs. Weasley."

"Alright, now that that's settled come on everyone off to bed." With a collective groan the group of teens along with George went up to bed. There was only two reels left, and Harry was worried about the very last one, he was unsure on whether or not he wanted to see it.

* * *

Okay so it's been a while since I last updated but I'm back now and so I bring to you the seventh chapter. So you know the routine, tell me what you think, what you liked or didn't like, what you want to see or dont want to see, whatever you want to tell me. I look forward to your feedback :)


	8. Birthdays 19811998

**There Was A Time When Life Was Normal**

Summary: After the battle and Voldemort's defeat Harry finds some old home movies once played it gives him a sense that there was a time when life was normal.

CHAPTER EIGHT: BIRTHDAYS

"Alrighty so today is Harry's first birthday and I am excited. Lily's crying about it I think, unless she's stopped now… anyways in the front room is a pile of presents bigger than Hogwarts, all for my amazing son, why a one year old needs that much, I'll never know… in fact why anyone in the world would need that many presents I'll never know." James' voice said from behind the camera as he walked down the hallway and into Harry's bedroom where his son was stood up holding the sides of his cot. "Speaking of the birthday boy, good morning Harry! Mum's getting a hold of herself so it looks like you're stuck with me for a little bit, I know it's exciting right? Okay so maybe not all that exciting but anyways, there's a pile of presents downstairs with your name on them kiddo. Like a hundred of them."

"Daddy."

"Alright, alright you want out I get it." James said lifting Harry out of the cot to walk to the master bedroom. "And here's my wonderful wife, Lily we want to go open presents so hurry up please, and also my viewers would like to know if you've ceased the tears about 'my little boy's growing up, a year old already growing up to fast.'"

"For your information James I am done okay? And stop being so insensitive, I'm upset that my little boy isn't a baby anymore and there you are prancing around making jokes about it!" Lily replied storming past James and down the stairs.

"I'm sorry alright? And I do not prance! Am I forgiven cause I'd like to be, and I feel upset too but he's got to grow up sometime Lily." James countered as he walked downstairs into the kitchen where Lily was putting the kettle on the stove top. "Did I mention how beautiful you are this morning?"

"That's not going to work James."

"I'd like it to, but fine, I apologize for being an insensitive prat and I will never ever do it again."

"Then you're forgiven now give me my son and make a cup of tea please." Lily said taking Harry and leaving James in the kitchen with the camera which was now hovering.

"Yes dear." He muttered. "I feel like a bloody house elf."

"Nonsense your ears aren't nearly as big, your nose and ears however can be debated." Lily's voice replied from the front room.

"Ha ha ha, what a comic, this must be one of the reasons I married you… your humor is second to none with anybody I know."

"Just get a move on, Harry wants to open presents."

"I'm coming now." James walked into the front room and set a cup of tea on the table for Lily while the camera went ant hovered in the corner. "Okay Harry, go get which one you want to open first." Harry came closer to James and the pile of gifts and picked a decent sized box and sat in James' lap while James helped him open it. "Ah muggle toys… what is it called? Speak and Spell? I don't remember buying that."

"You weren't with me, Remus went with me. Go on Harry you can pick another one, Daddy will help you open it."

"Awh look, it's a little piano with eight little keys, and it sounds so entertaining." James said while he took it out of the box for Harry to hammer on the keys making James flinch every time it made a noise. "Okay lets just move onto this interesting looking one. It's from Uncle Sirius."

"What is it?" Lily asked while James and Harry ripped the paper off of the box excitedly.

"It's a broomstick! A little tiny toy broom!"

"And as you can see my husband has the maturity level of his son…" Lily laughed as James took the broom out of it's box and stood up lifting Harry up afterwards. "Okay, I remember when I had one of these, mind you I got mine when I was two and it was for Christmas." James said giving the broom a little tap against the floor to make it hover when it was steady and in one place he lifted Harry up onto his hip.

"James I really don't think this is safe for the house."

"Oh relax Lil, it's a toy broom what's the worst that could happen?" James said giving the broom a tiny nudge with his knee causing it to speed forward and crash into a vase. "Well okay that could happen but he wont be on it alone."

"I swear James, if he hurts himself I'll kill you and Sirius." Lily warned as James lifted Harry onto the broom and made sure his hands were gripping it tightly before he began to walk beside it holding Harry steady. By the second lap around the front room both James and Harry were laughing and gaining speed. "Honestly, watch the cat!"

"Dusty move! And an excellent swerve from Potter, the cat didn't see him coming." James laughed as he slowed Harry down and stopped the broom to pull his son off. "I'm out of breath kiddo, we'll go for another flight later after dinner we still have tons of presents left. I'll turn the camera off for now we need some film for cake time later." The screen went blank for a moment before coming back on to the sight of Harry in a high chair and Lily sat lighting a candle on a blue and white cake. "The best thing about birthdays? The cake, it's just amazing."

"James, you wonder why you're gaining weight, the fact that you eat nothing but rubbish is part of it, cake is included." "

Yeah yeah alright, get a move on honey I want to sing."

"Well I'd better cover my ears then." Lily laughed sitting the cake in front of Harry as she knelt beside him. "Okay don't touch the candle Harry you'll burn yourself."

"Yup and it'll hurt and you'll cry, it'll be just like the first week you were home, it'll be great fun." James said sarcastically as Lily looked at him her eyebrows raised.

"I thought you wanted to sing James." "

I do! Come on do it with me, usually Sirius does it but he can't be here."

"Just sing." James cleared his throat dramatically before starting to a roll of Lily's eyes.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Harry, happy birthday day to you…." James and Lily sang but James held the last word for a few moments longer before Lily had to stop him.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah I'm done, go on Harry blow the candle out and make a wish."

"James he's one, he doesn't know what a wish is."

"Right, just blow the candle out." Harry looked to Lily and she blew the candle out for him before James ran for plates and cut the cake. He set the camera on the table so it had a view of the three of them. James was inhaling his piece while Harry squished it in his hands and got it on his face and in his hair. Lily simply sat and ate hers slowly watching her son and husband.

"Can't either of you eat normally? I understand that Harry is one and doesn't know how to use a fork himself yet but James you could set an example." Lily said looking at James who had his mouth full.

"'ell I 'ould 'ut… well I could but I'm a man, men don't eat like… well men eat like men, so…" James explained after swallowing the cake in his mouth. "Harry, you have a little bit on your face here… and here…"

"Ignore Daddy Harry, he's being an idiot."

"But a lovable idiot, right honey?" James stood up with a laugh and took his and Lily's plates to the kitchen. "Awh, does ickle Dusty feel left out because he didn't get any cake? Here there's some crumbs there, enjoy."

"James, I told you not to feed the cat human food!"

"But he was hungry, and who am I to deny that little kitty some cake?" James replied running into the front room and coming back with the red Speak and Spell. After turning it on he started hitting buttons and having the toy spell out words.

"I seriously question you sometimes James."

"You've questioned me since we were eleven Lil, I'm used to it." James said leaning over the table to kiss his wife quickly and then turned to Harry. "Okay so kiddo, how about we go get cleaned off and we take the broom for another spin?"

"Okay and say goodbye to the camera James, it's almost out of film."

"Right, so after a full day of presents and cake we hope you had a good day and enjoyed your first piece of birthday cake. Come on Lily say this with me….

"And we wish you a Happy Birthday!" with that the film cut off the screen returning to its usual white.

/

"Do you think your mum and dad intended on you seeing this one day on your birthday Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry who was sat with a huge grin on his face.

"I don't know but it's the best gift I could have asked for, I've never had a 'Happy Birthday' from my parents like everyone else." Harry replied taking down the reel and packing the box away for the night, the grin never leaving his face. The whole family sat down at the table Harry and Ron had set up outside earlier that day and had a huge meal with a ton of talking and at the end a ton of cake.

"Eighteen candles, you know I remember when you were a scrawny eleven year old git Harry." George laughed from Harry's side.

"Oh shut up."

"Well after seeing that film I'm sorry to say dear Harry that I cannot let you go another birthday without…" George raised a piece of cake and squished it into Harry's face and a second piece into his hair. "… without cake on your face."

"Ah I'm alright with that, all in the celebration an all, so come on Georgie how do you like it?" Harry laughed slamming a piece right into George's face, that did it, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood to the side while the food fight raged on. After five minutes the huge cake was demolished, juice was dripping from the table and peoples clothing and everyone was on the floor laughing.

"Alright you lot, go clean off and settle down." Mrs. Weasley laughed sending the lot of them inside.

"So how was the day in summary Harry?" Ginny asked as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked upstairs behind George.

"Safe to say it was the best birthday ever I think, up until today my eleventh birthday was the best, but Mum and Dad made today a hell of a lot better." Harry replied, still grinning. He fell asleep that night easily, he'd made a promise to himself that whatever was on the last film wouldn't bring him down after today he had his friends support so he could handle it. He also promised himself that he would watch the film every birthday until he died just to have his parents wish him a 'Happy Birthday'.

* * *

Alright, it's late here in Canada and I have school in the morning so short a/n: please review with feedback I do like hearing from you and I do try to reply to it so just tell me your thoughts :) Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Halloween 1981

**There Was A Time When Life Was Normal**

_Summary: After the battle and Voldemort's defeat Harry finds some old home movies once played it gives him a sense that there was a time when life was normal._

**CHAPTER NINE: HALLOWEEN **

On the screen was a view of the front room where pumpkins were set in corners and paper bats hung from the ceiling, three men were sat in the two arm chairs and on the couch. James and Sirius were tossing a ball back and forth from their seats in the armchairs and Remus sat with Harry on his knees, both of them watching James and Sirius. They were all laughing and having a good time every now and then James would glance out of the window.

"I can't wait until kids can come and trick or treat at our house Lily, one day they will, I just know it." He'd say going back to throwing the ball to Sirius. "And Harry and I could go out and get some sweets, right Harry?" Harry looked to his father and gave a nod before turning to look at Remus as if expecting something.

"What, did you think I'd forget?" Remus asked digging in his pocket and pulling out a bar of chocolate. "Honeydukes finest, as long as you share it with me though, Mum can have some too if she wants, but Dad and Sirius aren't allowed any okay? It'll be gone before anyone can blink."

"I resent that statement Moony." Sirius said with and agreeing nod from James. "

Lily, would you like a piece?" Remus asked ignoring his friends and handing a piece to Harry.

"I'd love a piece Remus." Lily's voice laughed from behind the camera, she stood up and walked over to sit beside Remus and Harry. "Is it good Harry?" Harry looked at the camera and gave a nod before standing up on Remus' legs and holding onto his shoulders.

"What are you doing Harry?" he laughed.

"He's been doing that for a week now, just watch it he uses your hair to keep his balance." James laughed while the small ball exploded in Sirius' face. "Alright Padfoot you lost. Again."

"No fair, I demand a rematch." Sirius said rubbing the soot off of his face.

"Okay no, look you won at exploding snap and I had to wear a pumpkin on my head, you have it in picture so just suck it up that you lost, unless of course you want to wear a pumpkin on your head?"

"Okay no, congratulations on winning Prongs."

"That's what I thought."

"So, Moony, do you want to play?"

"I'll pass thanks, I lose all the time when I play with you lot. I'll end up with no eyebrows or something and I don't really fancy that." Remus laughed as he helped Harry climb down from the couch before the one year old walked over to his father and climbed up onto his knees.

"I know, Daddy's more fun than Uncle Moony, but one day when he's teaching at Hogwarts you'll thank him for helping you pass your classes, he's a genius like… better than that Einstein bloke or whatever his name was." James said with a laugh while Harry took his glasses and tried to place them on his face. "You know, they look fun now but one day if you need them, they'll just be a pain in the arse."

"James! Language!" Lily yelled making James jump and Harry laugh at his father. "Sorry Lil, i-it just slipped out."

"I bet it did."

"It did! Look honey I'm sorry. Harry don't ever say bad words like that, it's rude."

"Well we best be off, it's getting a bit late." Sirius laughed as he and Remus stood up and pulled their coats on.

"Whatever's left of that chocolate is for Harry, not you James." Remus added as James and Lily both stood up, James still holding Harry.

"Well then you two stay safe, and we'll see you next week." James said with a smile as Harry waved to his two 'uncles'.

"You got that right bon fire night, I'll fetch the fireworks, Moony's on sweets duty." Sirius grinned while Remus nodded. "Alrighty then, night you lot."

"Night Padfoot, night Moony." James and Lily replied as their two friends stepped outside with their wands raised. The small family sat down then James had his wand out making stars erupt from the end while Harry tried to catch them, it wasn't long until their peaceful night was interrupted, James stood up with Harry in his arms. "It's him, I just know it, Lily, take Harry and run, don't look back, get yourselves to safety."

"James, don't be stupid come with us, w-we'll get out, all of us." Lily said from behind the camera, it was sudden but the camera shut off and the screen went blank for a moment before turning back on to a familiar voice.

"Gone, everything's gone." Remus Lupin's voice said from behind the camera as he took the lens cap off and turned it to face him. He had been crying, he hadn't had sleep and he look older than he had a few minutes ago. "Harry if you're watching these, wherever you are I just wanted to let you know a few things, for one I don't know if I'll ever see you again, I'll maybe only ever know you as a baby but I wanted to make sure you could get these. I will be having them developed and I'll put them in your Dad's box. I don't want to turn the camera around for you to see what I can see right now, all I see are ruins. Only a few hours ago we were in there having fun, like we always did… but now, it's all gone. Rumour is that Sirius lost it, he's gone and killed Peter… I don't know if I should believe it or not, I just don't know what to believe right now. All I want to say is that if ever you need someone to talk to, if you have the resources find an owl and write to me, I'll be there in a flash, trust me your aunt and uncle really don't scare me. I just wanted to let you know you'll never be alone Harry as long as I'm living because it may not be by blood but we're family and I'll always be here for you. So wherever you are, however old you are, I hope you're safe and that you're happy." With that the screen went white again as the camera shut off again.

/

The room was silent but Harry stood up with Teddy in his arms and walked outside not looking back at the people in the room.

"I'm telling you now Teddy, you and I are family alright? Your parents trusted me to look after you and I will… we're in the same boat really aren't we?" He said quietly looking at the baby in his arms. "Maybe if you Dad and Sirius had stayed… maybe then they'd all be alive now? My mum and dad, and yours too, not to mention Sirius."

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny's voice asked from behind him.

"I'm fine, just spending some time with my godson."

"Does it hurt, having seen that?"

"Yeah it does, I knew it would, but Remus was right, I always had family, he would have been there, but no one ever told me, I never knew."

"Well you have Teddy now, it's your turn to be his family like Remus and Sirius were yours right?" she said sitting beside Harry and leaning against his side.

"Yeah, only difference is he'll know I'm there right from the start. It'll be me and him, we'll be a family. And I was thinking, you too? You too Ginny because I really do need you, I love you. I also know for a fact I'll need help, and Teddy will need a mother figure other than Andromeda."

"Harry, you and Teddy will need me simply because you have no clue, you can defeat Voldemort, you can do everything other wizards can't but face it, you really know nothing about kids or relationships."

"Well I wouldn't quite put it like that…" "I know you wouldn't, but you'll always have my help when you need it okay?"

"Okay." Harry said as Ginny stood up and kissed the top of his head before turning an walking away.

"Oh and I love you too."

* * *

Oohkay so it has taken me so damn long to get this up. its not even funny. I've had this chapter done for like two weeks or more and it just wont let me update... :( anyways, It's now let meget this up, so after all my stress I really hope you guys love this chapter, or at least like it. And please don't forget to REVIEW... I really do like when people review... just sayin' anyways I'll let you just do what you gotta do! Leave any ideas for stories you want to see, or if you've found some great Glee or Harry Potter storied you want me to read.


End file.
